


Million Kilometer High Club

by WhoaNellie



Series: Twist of Fate Universe (Star Trek Voyager) [10]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-10
Updated: 2010-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-10 11:50:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoaNellie/pseuds/WhoaNellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Completely Plotless--Chakotay gives Ceshlyta a flying lesson.  Originally posted to ASC on May 1, 2003.</p><p>Although this story can stand alone it occurs in the Whoa Nellie "Twist of fate" series breaking off from canon early season 5 shortly after the episode "Night."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Million Kilometer High Club

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Twist of Fate: Million Kilometer High Club  
> Author: Whoa Nellie (whoa_nellie40@hotmail.com)
> 
> Author's Note: This was originally intended to take place on the Delta Flyer, but at the beginning of April, 2003, Geordi Padovan posted a challenge for stories to use the Aeroshuttle which was also the captain's yacht. Since Chakotay and Sassy have already had sex on Janeway's desk, the temptation for them to have sex in Janeway's personal shuttle was too much to resist ;-P.
> 
> As always Paramount owns all the marbles, we just have a lot more fun playing with them.
> 
> Whoa Nellie's Star Trek Fan Fiction Stories
> 
> http://sites.google.com/site/whoanelliestartrekfanfiction/

MILLION KILOMETER HIGH CLUB

 

"You're not concentrating."

Her husband's soft voice was gentle but carried a hint of frustration. "You can't be serious, Chakotay. You don't really want to teach me how to handle this thing, do you?" Sassy asked.

"You need to know how to do it; everybody else knows--even Neelix," Chakotay offered.

She arched herself sensuously against him. "So why do I need to be able to do it for you?"

"Traditionally, when one agrees to a flying lesson, they learn how to fly," he sighed. They had taken the Aeroshuttle out so that Ceshlyta could begin learning how to pilot a ship in the event of an emergency. Granted, most lessons didn't begin with the trainee settling herself in the trainer's lap and wiggling seductively, but it certainly was an interesting position to teach from.

Sassy wrinkled her nose as she eyed the control panel. "Well, to be fair, when you suggested taking Kathryn's shuttle out so I could spend some time in the pilot's seat, I thought I'd be playing with--"

"You need to know how to pilot," he interrupted the salacious remark, getting back to the subject at hand. "In the event of an emergency, you may need to take the helm."

Sassy snapped her fingers. "What about vocal interface and autopilot?"

"What if they're not functioning?"

"If there's nobody, not even Neelix around and the ship is that damaged, then we're in more trouble than whether or not I can steer a ship," she countered. She didn't really want to fight with him about this, but the mere thought of handling those controls was unacceptable. Her hope that she could handle the situation with light-hearted humor was dashed with his response.

"Mi aalm, please."

Shifting so that she was sitting across his lap, she slid her right hand around his shoulder. With her left hand, she tilted his face to meet her eyes; her voice suddenly became serious. "Do you understand what you're asking of me, Chakotay? You balance yourself between the modern world and our traditional world; I don't. Technology associated with natural sciences and the healing arts is one thing, but piloting a starship is a different matter entirely. You might as well be asking me to learn how to use a phaser. It may seem contradictory or even silly to you--"

"No," he shook his head, his eyes closed. Spirits, that hadn't even occurred to him. Her beliefs had been a very strong part of her throughout her entire life. While her tribe, the Inihasa, wasn't as technophobic as the Chamusi had been, they didn't really belong to modern society either. "That's not silly at all. It's my fault, I wasn't thinking. I just wanted to . . . I'm sorry, sweetheart; I'll take us back to Voyager."

Sassy cupped his face in her hand and gently drew his face to hers. Wanting to erase the hurt look in those incredible, brown eyes, she planted tender kisses on each eyelid. For a split second, she'd been afraid that he would argue with her about it. She nuzzled his cheek briefly before finding the dimple hidden there. There was a fine line that differentiated between technology that aided their stewardship of nature and technology that opposed the natural order. Her lips brushed across his tattoo, paying homage to the visible mark of his own heritage. Being a passenger didn't require any active violation of her beliefs, but using technology that opposed the natural order was a major violation of everything she believed. His thick, dark hair was soft between her fingers as they threaded through it to hold him close. "Does this mean I don't get to spend some time in the pilot's seat?" she purred in his ear.

His lips sought out hers, crushing their lush redness beneath his. He had been fighting his body's response to her since she'd settled into his lap and now that he didn't have to concentrate on a flying lesson, his body was demanding free rein. His mouth began kissing and nibbling along her neck, the satiny curtain of her long, black hair tickling his nose and cheek. She was wearing one of her strapless sundresses, the peach color practically glowing against the umber tint of her skin. He loved the way she looked in the dresses that she tended to favor when she wasn't working in the garden; the gentle slope of her shoulders bared to a casual caress or, like now, the more intimate attentions of his lips and tongue. His hands cupped the swell of her breasts beneath the soft material clinging to her like a second skin and moved down the svelte waistline where the skirt flowed out, concealing the sweet flare of her hips and those long, graceful legs. He traced up the length of one leg, pushing her dress up as he went. When his mouth reached the top of the dress, it was a simple matter to grip it with his teeth and pull down, exposing her breasts to him. He nuzzled their fullness before tracing random patterns over them with his tongue. The unfastening of his pants startled him; he captured her roving hands and brought them up over her head, away from their bodies. "Not here," he rasped, breathing heavily. "In the back . . . bunks."

Sassy strained against his grip before yielding to his strength. This was what she'd been imagining ever since Chakotay mentioned taking the Captain's Yacht out, she didn't want to go in the back. Trying a different tack, she arched her body toward him. "Don't you like the view?"

Spirits, she was incredible. "Windows," he gasped, fighting a losing battle with his body for control.

"We're out in the middle of space," she purred seductively. "There's no one to see."

Chakotay's last coherent thought was to set the autopilot, releasing her hands so that he could cup the ripe mounds of her breasts, kneading them gently. She ripped his uniform jacket open and he reluctantly released his hold on her to shed his uniform jacket and shirt. When her mouth began exploring his chest, finding and toying with a dark, hard nipple, he moaned, his hands gripping the armrest of the chair. Streaks of fire raced through him when her small, pearly teeth began tugging on the sensitive nub and his head dropped back to rest on the pilot's chair, his hips jerking in concert with the actions of her mouth. Sassy seemed to have a sixth sense, always knowing just when to take charge; this was one of those times. He surrendered completely to her, his body, heart and soul hers to do with as she pleased. The loss of sensation when her mouth left him drew a whimper from his throat replaced immediately with moans of pleasure when she latched onto the other nipple and began suckling on it. Raw need pulsed through him and he pressed his chest toward her mouth, his hands coming up to cup the silky, dark head and hold her closer to him, but suddenly she was gone. His eyes flew open to protest only to see her drop the dress and her panties onto the floor and kneel in front of him.

He was so incredibly breathtaking like this, Sassy thought to herself. She trailed a fingernail down the sweat-dampened smoothness of his brown skin. There was so much strength and power locked within those muscles quivering under her touch; he commanded so much control in every other aspect of life aboard Voyager and yet he surrendered himself to her so easily, so trustingly. She opened the snaps on his trousers, urging his hips up to help her slide them off. His clothes and hers mingled on the floor as her hands rubbed along his legs, the coarse hair tickling her palms. Looking up, she saw him watching her every move, his eyes almost black with desire. She peeked up through her lashes at him, drawing her tongue slowly along the sensitive skin of his inner thigh. The skin quivered under her mouth and she repeated the action along the other thigh. Moving higher, she nuzzled the throbbing, straining juncture of his thighs, breathing in his musky scent. It felt as though their bodies were pulsating in unison, the powerful sensation heightening her own arousal. Her hands slid along his legs to grip him and hold him steady, her thumbs massaging the skin between his hard length and the bulge below. She smiled, the sound of mindless pleasure, groans mingled with gasps, filling the cabin. Her tongue swirled around the red, pulsing hardness, exploring every millimeter of him as she took him completely into her mouth. Finding his hands, she clasped them with hers and rested them against the broad expanse of his chest.

His hips were rocking in the chair trying to urge her to a faster tempo. Struggling to breath, he focused on the sight of her, cheeks sunken in from the suction that tormented him and her hair shimmering under the lights as her head bobbed in an easy, taunting pace. He was twisting desperately under her erotic ministrations by the time her mouth left him and began licking her way up the sweat-glistening length of his body. His hands slipped out of her grasp to caress the lithe lines of her tawny skin. Questing fingers stroked lower, discovering the pulsing, dripping wet evidence of her own need. Her lips claimed his, her tongue forcing its way into his mouth and, without breaking the kiss, she nudged his hands away so she could straddle him. Skin to skin, their bodies molded to one another, the delicious warmth bursting into flames when she lowered herself onto him. His hands gripped her hips, tongues dancing in the moist cavern of his mouth as his body reveled in the wet, hot cavern of her body. He lifted her up and allowed her to slowly slide back down.

Sassy moaned, every inch of her body tingling with desire. Her seduction of Chakotay had only fired her passion higher. Unable to maintain the lingering pace of earlier, her fingers dug into the masculine slope of his broad shoulders to brace herself. She gave in to the urgency of her body's demands, driving herself onto him hard and fast. His strong hands gripped her hips tightly, helping her and thrusting his hips up to meet hers. His body filled hers completely every time she impaled herself on him, a delicious fullness that urged her to slam into him even harder. Pleasure coursed through her body, swirling and tightening into the familiar, fiery spiral. "Chakotay!" she cried out, wave after wave of ecstasy crashing over her.

"Aalm," he panted, the spasms of her body spurring him on. With one last, powerful thrust he held himself deep inside her, his own body shuddering with the force of his release.

Sassy lay against him, nuzzling the crook of his neck while her head rested on his shoulder. His hands trailed casually over her skin, a pleasant warmth left behind by his touch. When he stroked her cheek and urged her face up to his, she opened her eyes to find him staring at her, his deep, brown eyes filled with love and every trace of the earlier pain gone. "I love you," she whispered softly.

Chakotay lowered his head, his lips gently brushing hers before settling onto them in a deep, passionate kiss. "I love you, mi aalm," he replied after several moments.

"When's my next lesson?" she waggled her eyebrow at him. "Learning how to handle the pilot's controls is kind of fun."

Dropping a quick kiss on the end of her adorable nose, he set her up on her feet. He checked the instrument readings and reached for his clothing. "Distracting the pilot by playing with his controls while he's trying to fly the ship, however, can lead to trouble. Spirits know if I crash any more shuttles, especially the captain's yacht, I may end up banned from the helm."

"Just how many shuttles have you crashed?" Sassy asked suspiciously.

"Enough," he said, pulling on his shirt.

She turned around, an unspoken request for him to zip her dress. "And you were going to teach me how to fly?" the irony in her voice obvious.

Chakotay encircled her waist with his arms, pulling her back against him. He nudged her hair out of the way to nibble on the smooth column of her neck. "You weren't complaining about my prowess in the pilot's seat a few minutes ago," he murmured against her skin.

Resting her head against the strong, broad shoulder behind her, she sighed in satisfaction. "You definitely have some interesting moves, maybe next time I'll even let you take the helm."

"How about next time we use the bunks in back? I really don't want to explain it to maintenance if we break the pilot's chair with some of our maneuvers."

Sassy got an impish, contemplative look on her face. "I wonder just what it would take to break a chair?"

"Curiosity killed the cat," Chakotay warned her, his body more intrigued by her thoughts than he wanted to admit.

Stroking his face with her hand, she shrugged. "But practice makes perfect, my husband."

**FINIS**


End file.
